


I feel so at home with you

by The7thDraconian



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, First time posting fan fiction, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The7thDraconian/pseuds/The7thDraconian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something that I wrote for Korrasami month.  Was the only thing I did write due to how busy said month was.  Also, my first bit of fan fiction.  Feedback is very much appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I feel so at home with you

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that I wrote for Korrasami month. Was the only thing I did write due to how busy said month was. Also, my first bit of fan fiction. Feedback is very much appreciated.

It didn't matter that the doors and windows were locked up tight, the sound of the wind whistling remained in the background as a blizzard raged outside. Of course, the only one in the house currently bothered by it was Asami. Who was still wide awake while Korra snoozed silently, holding the engineer like a child would a stuffed animal. Asami had been trying to fall asleep for a while now, but her mind was running with too many thoughts and even then she never had an easy time sleeping during any kind of storm. Maybe it stemmed from a childhood fear she had never really gotten over, maybe just the idea that a simple change in the atmosphere could cause just as much destruction as an invading army, or maybe it was something else. Asami didn't care right now, she just wanted to get some sleep so she wouldn't be fighting to keep her eyes open tomorrow. Tonraq had said something about them doing something called ice dodging and that sounded like something you didn't want to do with only a few hours of sleep. Well, she decided that just lying there wasn't going to help so she carefully untangled herself from her girlfriend's grip and tiptoed out of the bedroom

When she went to the den, she tried brainstorming some idea's of what to do. Cooking was off the table because Asami didn't trust the old stove Senna used. Reading was also pushed to the side since the only source of light right now was the small furnace at the end of the room. That same inadequate light meant she couldn't draw up a rough blueprint or something to help herself relax. She looked around hoping to find something to pass the time. Her eyes fell on a collection of photographs on a mantlepiece. Each one was of Korra and her family at different points in their lives; when Korra had first found out she could fire bend, when she had first met Naga, and from Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding. Asami picked up that photo and slumped down on the couch. The picture was only about a month old, but it brought back so many happy memories. It had been great that Varrick and Zhu Li had gotten together and it had given Asami a great opportunity to tie up things with Mako. Of course, the best thing had been getting Tenzin away so she could speak with Korra alone and what had happened after that was something Asami would cherish forever. Then she started thinking about the topic that had come before Korra's suggestion for a vacation. The engineer didn't show it, but she was still struggling with her father's death. Originally she had thought nothing would shake her as much as his betrayal, but his death had hurt twice as much. Even now, Asami was constantly pushing down feelings of great sadness, frustration, and constant questions of what might've happened. Usually she confronted these feelings head on, but this time she was choosing the most unhealthy way possible of dealing with it and it twisted her up inside. As if the frustration from that wasn't enough she was starting to feel much colder all of a sudden. Seems even South Pole architecture couldn't keep out all the cold on a night like this.

"Hey, Asami," Korra said, standing at the entrance.

"Korra," Asami said, "What are you doing up?"

"I noticed you were gone and I was worried. Is everything okay?"

"No, I'm sorry, I'm just," she paused, "I'm just having trouble sleeping."

"Is that all? You're shivering."

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

Korra took a seat next to Asami and pulled her close. She put a hand on the engineer's back and instantly Asami felt warmth spread from there. Her previous fears melted away and her shivering stopped completely. Korra put her other hand on Asami's and said, "Look, I honestly can't imagine what you're going through right now, but I'm still here if you need me. If you need to vent something or just want to talk, I'm right here."

Asami rested her head on the avatar's shoulder and nodded. She talked about all her frustrations at tossing away everything that had reminded her of her father when he had betrayed her and now found herself regretting it immensely. How she was feeling scared about making a good impression with Korra's family. How scared she was and how she wasn't sure she would've made it this long without Korra being there for her.

"I'm so grateful that you're so willing to help me," Asami said, "But I'm worried that I'm leaning too much on you. I honestly haven't felt stable on my feet ever since dad's death."

"Don't worry about that," Korra said, giving Asami's hand a squeeze. "You just need some time to get back on your feet. Trust me, it can take a while to heal, but it will."

She put her forehead on Asami's and whispered, "And you can trust me to be there for you whenever you feel like you need me."

Asami, smiled and put her head back on the avatar's shoulder. "I feel so at home with you," she said.

She didn't see it, but Korra had trouble containing her joy at those words.

 


End file.
